


Homesickness

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Great Hiatus, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is raining in London, and Doctor John Watson misses his friend.  Meanwhile, Sherlock Holmes is alive and well, and very much misses London and the doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesickness

             It was raining in London, and Dr. John Watson found himself once more stopping in the street, his collar turned up against the damp, hat pulled down low over his brow, but failing to prevent streams of water from forming on the back of his neck and his face.  Frozen in place, he gazed up against the rain at the distant window of his old lodgings at Baker Street.

             This was the third such moment in the past week, and probably the hundredth since he had been forced to bury Mary.  Mary who he had tried in vain to save.  Mary who had loved him despite his need to constantly be by the side of one Mr. Sherlock Holmes.

             Sherlock Holmes, who had disappeared a year ago over a huge, rumbling white pillar of water.  Sherlock Holmes who had been his closest, and in many ways only friend since his return from the war.  Sherlock Holmes, who he had also been unable to save.

             Lowering his eyes, Watson pulled the brim of his hat lower over his eyes and trudged onwards back to his empty home.

             _Sighing almost inaudibly Sherlock Holmes looked out the window of the empty train car, the passing scenery only vaguely registering itself on his consciousness as his fingers ran themselves over the edges of the latest word from his brother.  Flickering his gaze back to the worn paper, he unfolded and read it again, his grey eyes scanning the page with the familiarity of someone who has read and re-read a document many times._

_My dear brother,_

             _I regret to inform you that it is not yet safe to return yet, and while I am sure you will continue to manage to stay out of sight, I must inform you of some bad news concerning your dear friend, who, as promised, I have kept a close but discreet eye on.  It appears that his wife, whose poor health I informed you of, has passed on, leaving your doctor quite alone.  I will continue to keep an eye on how he is managing._ _-MH_

             _Folding the paper back up, Holmes closed his eyes and leaned back against the worn seat, his thoughts travelling elsewhere, following a solitary melancholy figure through the streets of London.  
_


End file.
